Kidnapped cliche title
by dasengelhertzmitflugeln
Summary: A 4400 kidnaps Shawn because she thinks he's her grandson. Takes place while Shawn is staying with Collier at the 4400 Center during season 2. More detailed summary inside. *on Hiatus
1. Mrs Frederick

SO, I KNOW THE 4400 IS PROBABLY NOT A VERY POPULAR FANDOM OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM BUT I ABSOULTELY LOVED THE SHOW WHEN IT WAS ON THE AIR AND I JUST REWATCHED ALL OF THE EPISODES ON DVD AND, I'VE GOT TO SAY, I STILL BELIEVE ITS LIKE ON OF THE BEST SHOWS EVER! I'M A BIT OF A SCI-FI GEEK TOO. TO BE HONEST, I DON'T KNOW WHY THE MAJORITY OF MY STORIES ARE TWILIGHT. I HAVEN'T EVEN READ MORE THAN PART OF ONE OF THE BOOKS AND IVE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST TWO MOVIES WHILE BABYSITTING. NOT THAT I THNK IT'S REALLY BAD, OBVIOUSLY I DON'T LOL, BUT IM JUST NOT A HUGE FAN. I THINK I GOT CAUGHT UP MORE IN THE FANDOM THAN THE BOOKS/MOVIES U KNOW? ANYWAY, SORRY FOR THIS RANT, THE POINT IS THAT 4400 IS SOMETHING I ACTUALLY LEGITIMATELY LIKE AND I'LL PROBABLY FOCUS MORE ON STUFF LIKE THAT IN THE FUTURE…

Summary: A 4400 kidnaps Shawn because she thinks he's her grandson. Takes place while Shawn is staying with Collier at the 4400 Center during season 2.

Takes place while Shawn is staying with Jordan at the 4400 center. One of the other 4400's staying there, an old lady (maybe 60/65 so not so old) and a first key, has a strange obsession with him. At first when she meets him, she's overly friendly. Shawn is uncomfortable but doesn't think anything of it and Jordan, at first, just finds it comical. Eventually, we find out she has this obsession with Shawn because he looks exactly like her grandson who was ten when she was taken and who would be seventeen now and, using her ability, she kidnaps Shawn. Even though her grandson is dead, she's convinced Shawn is him.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING UNORIGINAL

Chapter 1

Jordan Collier was in his office at the 4400 Center talking to his young protégé when he heard someone knocking.

"Excuse me, Shawn." He said to the boy before going to open the door. Standing on the other side of the threshold was his secretary, Devon.

"A woman is here to see you, Mr. Collier." Devon sensed Jordan's irritableness and added, "She's a 4400."

He cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head, "Alright. Send her in."

The woman that entered his office a minute later was older, maybe early to mid-sixties with graying hair and lines etched in her face.

"Maybe I should go. Let you guys talk." The response to her entry came from Shawn, but as he made a move to leave, Jordan put a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"No, Shawn. I think you'll be fine staying with us. Is that alright with you, Mrs…"

"Fredrickson. And no, it's no problem at all having you stay here, sweetie. I have nothing to hide."

Shawn wasn't quite sure whether or not he was needed in the room, but when Jordan sat down and Mrs. Frederickson followed cue by sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk, Shawn sat down in the other, slouching.

Mrs. Frederickson had that tight, but legitimate smile on her face and had both hands folded over the purse on her lap. Jordan looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, the woman turned towards Shawn and said, "I'm sorry, but you are so adorable, little boy. I could just eat you up." She continued smiling and Shawn shifted in his chair, embarrassed. The fact that Jordan was wearing an obvious smirk didn't help matters either.

"So," Jordan said, kind of laughing, "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked Shawn up and down for a good moment before jerking her head toward Jordan again. "Well, Mr. Collier," she said, "I have this ability, you see, and I heard that, for 4400's with abilities, you are good man to go to."

Jordan put his hands together on the table, leaning forward. If he wasn't interested in the lady before, he definitely was now. No matter his intentions, the man had always been power-hungry and having as many people with abilities by his side would help him attain his goals. "I can assure you, Mrs. Frederickson, that you are absolutely welcome here. You can stay as long as you like."

The woman didn't seem shocked at all. She already knew what Jordan's answer would be. Politely, she told him, "That is very kind of you Mr. Collier."

"Not at all." He said. "May I ask, what is this ability of yours?"

"I discovered it a couple of weeks ago when my neighbor had her grandchildren over. I was telling them a story and it seemed to put them to sleep. Of course, at first I thought I was just being a boring story teller." She laughed at her own joke which called for Jordan and Shawn to let out their own courtesy chuckles. "Anyway, after awhile, I realized that it must have been me who put them to sleep. I've read in the newspapers about some of us who have developed… my gosh, I don't know what else to call them. They've seemed to develop powers. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a coincidence, so I told the same story to my mail man and he passed out right on my front steps."

"And it only happens when you're telling stories?" This question came from Shawn and Mrs. Frederickson seemed to appreciate him speaking. Jordan, on the other hand, sent him a look for interrupting. Although, it did make sense that Shawn was asking, considering that Mrs. Frederickson was telling them a story at that moment. Jordan added with a hint of humor,

Jordan added with a hint of humor, "We won't fall asleep right now, will we?"

"You know, to be honest, I'm not quite sure how it works. That's actually why I came here. I want to try to control this thing that I have."

"I think that we can help you out there." Jordan said. "But, and I'm sorry to cut this short, I have a lunch meeting I have to get to, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to hear more about your ability, later."

"I'll look forward to it." Mr. Frederickson said before reaching across Jordan's desk to shake his hand.

"My secretary, Devon, will be help you get settled." Pushing his chair in, Jordan pointed to the door. "Shawn." His voice was hinting that it was time for him to go, not to mention the obvious hand jestures. Shawn stood up and followed Mrs. Frederickson to the door. After Jordan shut the it after them, the woman grabbed both of Shawn's hands and looked him hard in the eye.

"It was really wonderful to see you, what is it, Shawn? I hope I will be seeing a lot more of you in times to come." The look on her face was starting to make Shawn uneasy. She was studying him. Trying not to be rude though, he answered,

"Yes, I'm sure we will." He tried, at first, to lightly pull his hands away, but she wasn't letting go. "If you'll excuse me, I actually have something I need to be doing as well."

Mrs. Frederickson still didn't let go, she was too absorbed in looking at Shawn. For an older lady, she had a pretty vice like grip and it took Shawn pulling really hard for her to notice that he wanted to be let go. "Oh, I am so sorry." She said as she let his hands loose. "I'm just a little slow today." The smile that she had come into Jordan's office with hadn't left her for a second, but it seemed to get creepier the longer that Shawn looked at it. He knew that she was probably harmless, but still, he wanted to be away from her and so he apologized again, said a quick good-bye and scurried away.

"Mrs. Frederickson?" The secretary she had fist spoken to when she entered the building tapped her on the shoulder. "Mr. Collier wanted me to show you to a temporary apartment."

Mrs. Frederickson grabbed Devon's hand like she did Shawn', but with much less force. "Oh my, how generous of him. But he doesn't have to go to all of that trouble, there's a hotel right down the road that I'd be happy to stay at."

"You're a 4400, Mr. Collier insists that you stay here."

"Well alright then, Sweetie." She said before patting Devon's hand and allowing herself to be led to a spacious condo on the other side of the building.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Devon said, handing her a key and then gently shutting the door.

Once she was sure that Devon was gone and out of ear shot, Mrs. Frederickson pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number from memory. It rang a few times and went to voice mail.

"You have reached Bonnie and Lee, we're not in at the moment, so please leave a message." It was her own voice on the other end.

"Lee," she started, "I don't know where you are, but I've found him. The boy, Shawn Farrell, it's Georgie. I don't know what they've done to him but that's our grandson. I'm bringing him home, Lee, I promise."

JUST AN FYI, MRS. FREDERICKSON IS DELUSIONAL. SHAWN IS NOT REALLY HER GRANDSON. YOU PROBABLY FIGURED THAT OUT, BUT JUST SO YOU'RE NOT TOO CONFUSED.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the lack of updating, I've kind of been out of commission (if you've read my other update you'll notice I'm almost going verbatim here… Kind of figure I don't have to be THAT creative with my author's notes lol. But I will be updating really soon if anyone's hung in there!


End file.
